Glass Houses
Glass Houses is the twentieth episode of Nikita, and the twentieth episode of the first season. It premiered to American audiences on April 28, 2011 at 1.72 million viewers. Synopsis Alex urges Nikita to leave her apartment saying that now that Michael has switched sides, it's pointless for her to stay. Michael is receiving a briefing from Percy regarding the black box and is instructed to look after Dana Walters, the guardian of the black box. He then calls Nikita to inform her that she has 6 hours to get to Plainview to get to the black box. Nikita gets to Dana's house and breaks in to find that she has left her tracker there. She calls Michael and tells him to get there ASAP. Nathan wants Alex to come to San Francisco with him but she says she can't because the people at work are watching her. He thinks she's breaking up with him and leaves. Nikita finds the bank where the black box is and pretends she is robbing it - which attracts the police and Dana. This gives her the opportunity to follow Dana to where she is hiding out and it ends up she is living with the local Sheriff and their child. Michael shows up that night and they end up staging a dinner party with Dana and the Sheriff. They learn that they met almost two years ago when she was pulled over for speeding. Nikita pulls Dana aside and ends up having an argument with her in the hallway. Michael calls Percy to give him an update - telling him that Dana is gone and Nikita is there. This pushes Dana to tell her husband who she really is. Their son overhears and runs away. Alex finds Jaden at her doorstep with a bunch of questions. She ends up asking her about Nathan and they get into a full-on fight. Right before Jaden goes to kill Alex, Nathan shoots her. She calls Nikita and Nikita advises her to call Division and tell them the truth. Birkoff finds Dana and Nikita goes to find the son, telling him that Dana wasn't his real mother. Birkhoff finds Nikita and the kid and the strike team comes running with Dana in tow. Nikita tries to bargain for the kid's safe escape but they want him as a hostage instead. Dana gives Nikita some of her blood to get to the black box and thanks her. Michael apologizes for being weird at dinner and tells her he has a hard time planning for the future. They kiss. Roan gets rid of Jaden's dead body and finds Nathan's aftershave, building suspicision. Amanda has a recording of Alex's call to Nikita from the implant in Jaden's ear and gets very angry as a result. Memorable Quotes Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References Music *"Crazy" by Patsy Cline Cast Main Cast *Maggie Q as Nikita *Shane West as Michael *Lyndsy Fonseca as Alex *Aaron Stanford as Birkhoff *Melinda Clarke as Amanda *Xander Berkeley as Percy *Tiffany Hines as Jaden Guest Cast Reception International Air Dates *'Canada: Sunday, May 1, 2011 on SPACE' External Links Read more: Category:Season One Episodes